1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the class of surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to the subclass of laryngoscopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of providing patient care, particularly of an emergency nature, it is frequently necessary or desirable to visualize a portion of the mouth, the pharynx, and the larynx of a patient. Most commonly this is done for the purpose of inserting a tube through the glottis, a procedure called endotracheal intubation. In general, instruments known as laryngoscopes are widely known and used for endotracheal intubation.
The configuration of a typical prior art laryngoscope 10 can best be seen in FIG. 1, which is a diagrammatic side elevational view of a typical prior art laryngoscope in use, and as such, will be discussed with reference thereto.
The laryngoscope 10 includes two basic parts, a handle 12 and a blade 14. The handle 12 allows for grasping and the blade 14 is rigid and attached to, and extends from, the handle 12. The blade 14 is for inserting into the mouth 16 of a patient 18 to allow viewing of a portion of the mouth 16, the pharynx, and the larynx of the patient 18, who is in the so-called sniffer position, and depresses the tongue 20 and mandible in order to prevent the tongue 20 of the patient 18 from obstructing the view during examination.
One of the most common complaints of laryngoscopy, however, is damage to the teeth of the patient. Not only may there be cosmetic disfigurement, discomfort, and extensive restorative dentistry, but if the patient aspirates a dislodged tooth or fragment, there may be grave pulmonary complications.
A healthy tooth may be chipped, broken, or loosened, and a loose tooth may be avulsed. The incisors are most often injured and occasionally the canines are also.
Thus, there is a need for a laryngoscope that avoids damage to the teeth of a patient during use.
Numerous innovations for laryngoscopes have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a laryngoscope whose blade is so shaped for being supported by, and contacting, the bottom of the mouth of the patient and not the lower teeth of the patient so as to avoid damage to the lower teeth of the patient during use and so as to allow the lower jaw of the patient to be opened during use and being so shaped for contacting the front of the lower jaw of the patient so as to allow the lower jaw of the patient to be thrust forwardly during use.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 410,286 to Tamirisa teaches the ornamental design for an intubating malleable fiberoptic laryngoscope.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,977 to Cranton et al. teaches the ornamental design for a laryngoscope blade.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,187 to Soloway teaches a laryngoscope that consists of a plastic disposable blade that has a hollow sleeve. The blade is removably attached to either a handle or adapter. The handle or adapter has a light emitting tube that enters the hollow sleeve so that a larynx can be illuminated. The handle and adapter can be adjustable so that various angle arrangements can be formed by the blade with respect to the handle.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,784 to Soloway teaches a laryngoscope that consists of an angle adjustable adapter connected between a handle and a blade or the handle itself being angle adjustable so that various angle arrangements can be formed by the blade with respect to the handle. The laryngoscope permits interchangeability between conventional and fiber-optic lighting systems of which the components thereof assemble to form a complete mixed system.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,896 to Bartlett teaches a laryngoscope that has a blade and a removably attached handle, which can be fixed to the blade at a desired angle. The blade has a predetermined cross-section defining a plurality of channels, including a viewing channel and a plurality of service channels. The blade also supports twin halogen lights which project light down opposing axial sides of the blade structure. Electric wires run in the service channels between the lights and batteries received in the handle. An adjustable position suction tube is entrained in the blade in another service channel, with an adjustment actuator supported on the handle. A roughened surface is formed in a tongue contact area of the blade to enhance frictional engagement of the patient""s tongue.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,835 to Filli teaches an adjustable sliding laryngoscope including a blade portion including an adjustably attached spatula portion. The spatula is designed to be used as a tongue depresser to facilitate inspection of the pharynx and larynx or the insertion of anesthetic breathing tubes. The adjustable connection between the spatula portion and other portions of the blade portion is such that the length of the spatula may be adjusted to adjust for differing patient oral characteristics.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,941 to Roberts teaches a laryngoscope for use in endotracheal intubation wherein the blade is adjustable between a straight surface and a curved surface.
YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,178 to Berall teaches a laryngoscope, for use in intubating a patient""s trachea, especially in emergency situations. The laryngoscope has a camera mounted in the vicinity of a distal end of its blade to observe the patient""s trachea opening and other oral internal structures in a visual field. The camera is connected, typically via a fiberoptic cable, to a lightweight portable television screen, preferably mounted on the laryngoscope handle, for displaying the visual field to a Professional Intubator so as to enable him or her to observe continuously the trachea opening and other oral internal structures as he or she manipulates the intubating instrument. The laryngoscope with the camera and screen thereon preferably is held in one of the Professional Intubator""s hands to lift and move aside the patient""s tongue steadily and constantly. The other hand of the Professional Intubator then is free to manipulate the intubating instrument. Mounting the camera and the screen on the laryngoscope, which remains quite steady, provides the Professional Intubator with a continuous steady display of the trachea opening and other oral internal structures on the screen while the Professional Intubator also sees directly down the patient""s mouth.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for laryngoscopes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described, since they do not teach a laryngoscope whose blade is so shaped for being supported by, and contacting, the bottom of the mouth of the patient and not the lower teeth of the patient so as to avoid damage to the lower teeth of the patient during use and so as to allow the lower jaw of the patient to be opened during use and being so shaped for contacting the front of the lower jaw of the patient so as to allow the lower jaw of the patient to be thrust forwardly during use.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a laryngoscope that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a laryngoscope that maintains the lower jaw of the patient in an open and stable position making it easier for the physician to see the patient""s epiglottic opening.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a laryngoscope that improves control of the patient""s tongue so that it does not obstruct the physician""s view of the patient""s epiglottic opening.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved laryngoscope of the type having a handle for grasping and a blade extending from the handle for inserting into. the mouth of the patient. The improvement includes the blade being so shaped for contacting, supporting, and displacement of the bottom of the mouth of the patient and not bearing on the lower teeth of the patient so as to avoid damage to the lower teeth of the patient during use and so as to allow the lower jaw of the patient to be opened during use and being so shaped for contacting the front of the lower jaw of the patient so as to allow the lower jaw of the patient to be thrust forwardly during use. The blade has a first portion that extends from the handle in a concave configuration relative to, and for receiving but clearing and not being supported by, the lower teeth of the patient during use. The blade further has a second portion that extends upwardly from the first portion in a convex configuration relative to, and for contacting, the front of the lower jaw of the patient so as to allow the lower jaw of the patient to be thrust forwardly during use. The blade further has a third portion that extends outwardly from the second portion in a convex configuration relative to, and for contacting and being supported by, the bottom of the mouth of the patient so as to allow the lower jaw of the patient to be opened during use.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.